


Too old to lose it, too young to choose it

by Bluemask



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 4 + 1 sort of thing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flirty Steve Harrington, Happy and relaxed Byers family, Jonathan Byers Deserves Nice Things, M/M, Nervous Jonathan Byers, Period-Typical Homophobia, Queer Jonathan Byers, Slow Burn, Steve Harrington Deserves Nice Things, Supportive Joyce and Will, Traumatized Will Byers, and i don't even know why i wrote it, david bowie songs, ma solo in una breve scena, my first stonathan fic, poor baby
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemask/pseuds/Bluemask
Summary: Quattro volte in cui la faccia di Steve Harrington è ridotta piuttosto male e Jonathan Byers non lo lascia solo (+ una volta in cui stanno tutti bene).“Amici, allora?”Jonathan alza entrambe le sopracciglia, scettico, ma inizia a non stare più sulla difensiva. “Amici, noi due?” Replica, occhieggiando con aria sospetta le dita aperte di Steve e la sua espressione tranquilla. Divertita, quasi. Insolitamente allegra per una situazione del genere.“La nostra amicizia non sarebbe la cosa più strana di questa notte.”Jonathan arriccia le labbra, come se non volesse dargli la soddisfazione di vederlo sorridere di nuovo, ed è titubante nel stringere la mano di Steve. “So già che me ne pentirò.”“Dammi un po’ di fiducia, Byers!"(Gli atti di violenza non sono descritti, avvengono fuori scena.)





	Too old to lose it, too young to choose it

 

 

 

 

**1**

 

“La tua faccia è un vero schifo, Harrington.”

Steve sussulta e il bicchiere che stringe tra le dita vacilla, rischiando di sfuggirgli e infrangersi contro il pavimento. Di certo non avrebbe fatto una grande differenza: la casa dei Byers è praticamente distrutta, ormai.

“Meno male che ci sei tu ad alzare la mia autostima.”

Jonathan, sorprendentemente, sorride. È un sorriso appena accennato, in realtà, ma chi è Steve per lamentarsi.

Steve appoggia il bicchiere sul lavello e incrocia le braccia al petto, cercando così di nascondere il tremore delle proprie dita. Il rischio che Jonathan se ne accorga non è molto alto, però, visto che sta ancora fissando le luci colorate appese alle pareti come se la sua vita dipendesse da loro. Potrebbe essere vero, considerando ciò che è appena successo – Steve è ancora abbastanza confuso a riguardo.

“Se la tua autostima si alzasse ancora un po’ potrebbe bucare il soffitto.”

Steve sbuffa una risata che sembra più un sospiro di sollievo. Passa una mano tra i propri capelli, poi, tirandoli via dalla fronte; sofferma lo sguardo sulla mazza da baseball, abbandonata qualche secondo fa sul pavimento del salotto, quando parla.

“Penso di meritarmi delle spiegazioni, su quel mostro infernale sbucato dal nulla, ma prima… Mi dispiace, ecco, per quello che ho detto. Su di te, sulla tua famiglia. Per quello che ho fatto. Sono stato un coglione. E me la sono cercata, questa” indica vagamente la propria faccia, guardando Jonathan dritto negli occhi, ora, con un sorriso storto sulle labbra. Gli fa un po’ male sorridere, a dirla tutta, e avverte piuttosto chiaramente la ferita sul labbro inferiore aprirsi, ma Jonathan ricambia il sorriso e quindi potrebbe valerne la pena.

“Sì, beh. Siamo pari, immagino.”

Steve annuisce e si avvicina a lui di qualche passo, accorgendosi che le spalle di Jonathan si erano rilassate solo quando tornano ad essere contratte; la postura del ragazzo è improvvisamente tesa e i pugni si chiudono in automatico, come per proteggersi da un eventuale pericolo. Il senso di colpa stringe le viscere di Steve in una morsa, ma lui continua a sorridere e sporge una mano verso Jonathan.

“Amici, allora?”

Jonathan alza entrambe le sopracciglia, scettico, ma inizia a non stare più sulla difensiva. “Amici, noi due?” Replica, occhieggiando con aria sospetta le dita aperte di Steve e la sua espressione tranquilla. Divertita, quasi. Insolitamente allegra per una situazione del genere.

“La nostra amicizia non sarebbe la cosa più strana di questa notte.”

Jonathan arriccia le labbra, come se non volesse dargli la soddisfazione di vederlo sorridere di nuovo, ed è titubante nel stringere la mano di Steve. “So già che me ne pentirò.”

“Dammi un po’ di fiducia, Byers” protesta Steve, ma il suo sogghigno traballa quando l’attenzione viene catturata dall’altra mano di Jonathan; lascia andare la sua mano destra per prendere la sinistra, aprendogli piano le dita per guardare meglio la garza bianca stretta attorno ad essa e macchiata di sangue. Ricorda di averne vista una identica su Nancy quando è arrivato…

Il pensiero della ragazza lo riscuote all’improvviso. Come ha fatto a dimenticarsi di lei?

“Dov’è finita Nance?”

Anche Jonathan sembra sussultare. Si allontana da Steve, premendo la mano lesa contro il proprio petto e schiarendosi la gola per nessun motivo apparente.

“È andata a controllare che i ragazzi stiano bene.”

“L’hai lasciata andare da sola? Con quel mostro in giro?”

Jonathan lo fulmina con uno sguardo terribilmente serio.

“È Nancy Wheeler, è in grado di pensare a se stessa e io dovevo assicurarmi che tu non combinassi altri casini. Non penso che il Demogorgon sia ancora un problema, comunque” borbotta, lanciando un’occhiata veloce al cumolo – formato dalla cenere e da qualcos’altro dall’aria viscida – che si è raccolto in corridoio.

Steve sta per lamentarsi, ma nel sentire quella parola le sopracciglia gli si alzano così tanto da rischiare di scomparire sotto i suoi capelli.

“ _Il che cosa?_ ”

Jonathan alza gli occhi al cielo. “Dobbiamo andare anche noi – devo assicurarmi che Will stia bene” dice, invece, senza considerare la sua domanda. Esce di casa con aria frenetica, come se si fosse ricordato solo adesso che non è ancora finita e che potrebbero essere ancora nei guai. Quando si accorge di essere da solo torna sui propri passi e afferra il polso di Steve, ché ormai sembra essere diventata un’abitudine, per trascinarlo con sé.

“Cosa– ehi! Chi ti ha detto che io voglia venire? E poi dove diavolo stiamo andando?”

“Mi serve un passaggio, quindi sta’ zitto e guida, Steve.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**2**

 

 

“Ti diverte proprio farti prendere a pugni?”

Steve si limita a lanciargli un’occhiataccia, ma anche quel minimo movimento riesce a fargli aumentare il mal di testa.

“È un attentato alla mia bellezza, non posso farci nulla” borbotta, cercando di sdrammatizzare, una volta che si trova davanti gli occhi grandi e preoccupati di Jonathan.

“Che idiota” mormora lui, prendendo il ghiaccio dalle mani di Steve per osservare da vicino la ferita. Si morde piano il labbro inferiore, appoggiando un pollice contro una sua tempia per piegargli leggermente la testa da un lato. “Hargrove ci è andato più pesante di me, sei ridotto peggio dell’anno scorso.”

Steve sbuffa qualcosa di indefinito, che probabilmente deve essere un insulto abbastanza pesante rivolto a Billy. “Lo sa già tutta Hawkins?”

Jonathan si stringe nelle spalle. Si siede davanti all’amico – lui e Steve Harrington _amici_ , ancora non ci ha fatto l’abitudine – per terra, vicino alla piscina di casa sua, sistemandosi in ginocchio per poter tenere il ghiaccio contro un suo zigomo. “Mike l’ha detto a Will e l’ho sentito anche io. Sono venuto il prima possibile.”

Jonathan decide di ignorare deliberatamente il sorrisetto compiaciuto di Steve.

“Ti preoccupi per me, Byers? Sapevo di aver fatto breccia nel tuo cuore.”

“Dio, sta’ zitto.”

Steve passa due dita chiuse sulle proprie labbra, come a sigillarle. Il silenzio che li circonda all’improvviso è un silenzio rilassante, contaminato soltanto dal frinire continuo dei grilli nel bosco e dal vociare soffocato proveniente dalla cittadina. È strano sentirlo a quell’ora di notte – anche se Jonathan in realtà non ha idea di che ore siano. Gli ultimi eventi si sono susseguiti in un miscuglio indefinito, riesce solo a ricordare con precisione il momento in cui sono riusciti a liberare Will da quel _mostro-ombra_ e a portarlo a casa, finalmente al sicuro. I ragazzi lo stavano aspettando subito fuori dalla porta. È stato facile per Joyce convincerli a lasciar riposare Will, ma loro – in particolare Dustin e Mike – non potevano proprio fare a meno di raccontare quello che era successo tra Steve e Billy.

Jonathan, prima di fermarsi nel vialetto di Steve, ha riportato Nancy a casa. I due si sono salutati con un bacio quasi imbarazzante, un po’ troppo veloce da parte di Jonathan e un po’ distante da parte di Nancy.

Preferisce davvero non pensarci.

Risulta incredibilmente facile mentre è accanto a Steve.

“Will sta bene?”

Jonathan annuisce; gli sfugge un sospiro di sollievo prima di rispondere. “Sta dormendo, Mike e gli altri sono rimasti con lui” spiega, come a giustificare la propria assenza al suo capezzale.

Steve gli rivolge un piccolo sorriso. “Tu stai bene?”

“Meglio di te di sicuro, Harrington” scherza Jonathan, sorridendo un po’ di più. Sposta il ghiaccio sul suo setto nasale, premendo i polpastrelli della mano libera sul suo mento per tenerlo fermo.

Steve gli dà un pizzicotto su un fianco come vendetta e Jonathan accenna una risata.

Il silenzio piacevole che torna a formarsi tra i due viene interrotto da Steve, questa volta.

“Quindi… tu e Nancy, uh?”

Jonathan si immobilizza e cerca di deglutire senza soffocarsi con la saliva; questo sì che sarebbe imbarazzante. Lascia il ghiaccio a Steve e si allontana leggermente da lui, sistemandosi a gambe incrociate.

“Ehi, ehi” si affretta ad aggiungere l’altro, arricciando le dita attorno ad un suo ginocchio come se avesse paura che scappasse via. “Non ci sono problemi per me. Meglio te che qualcun altro, in ogni caso.”

Jonathan inarca un sopracciglio e fa finta che il calore della mano di Steve non gli crei fastidiosi scompensi interiori.

“Non sembravi pensarla così quando…” lascia cadere la frase nel vuoto, non essendo ben certo di come concluderla – _quando mi hai rotto la macchina fotografica, quando mi hai insultato a scuola, quando mi hai preso a pugni davanti ai tuoi amici, quando ridevi di me._

Steve scrolla le spalle. “Ora è diverso.”

“Perché?”

“Perché ora ti conosco.”

L’espressione di Jonathan è ancora più perplessa. Aspetta pazientemente che continui a parlare, ma cerca di spronarlo con un “E quindi…?” quando si accorge che non ha intenzione di farlo.

“E quindi ora so perché ha scelto te. Ti va una birra?”

Jonathan non è ancora sicuro di capire, ma di certo è troppo stanco in questo momento e allora si arrende con facilità. Fa cadere l’argomento, assecondandolo. “Mhm, perché no.”

Steve recupera due lattine e Jonathan, con la schiena appoggiata contro una sedia a sdraio degli Harrington, osserva i suoi movimenti. I primi raggi di sole iniziano a lambire la sua figura e, quando gli sporge una delle birre, rendono i suoi occhi decisamente troppo chiari e troppo caldi per la sanità mentale di Jonathan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**3**

 

È difficile tornare alla normalità, dopo tutto quello che è successo.

In realtà, se Steve deve proprio essere sincero, niente per lui può tornare ad una sorta di “normalità”. Non passa più il suo tempo libero con Tommy e Carol e soprattutto non si infila più di nascosto in camera di Nancy, passando dalla finestra, con la scusa di studiare insieme. Ora per entrare a casa Wheeler passa direttamente dalla porta principale e l’obiettivo della sua visita non è più lo stesso, decisamente.

“Oh, Steve! Che piacere vederti. Tu e Nancy siete tornati insieme?”

Steve rivolge un sorriso gentile alla signora Wheeler, passandole accanto quando lei si sposta per lasciarlo entrare. Gli dispiace un po’ deludere le sue aspettative, ma “no, sono qui per Dustin” replica, grattandosi distrattamente la nuca. “Ho promesso a sua madre di portarlo a casa prima che faccia buio.”

La donna annuisce, assottigliando le labbra in un sorriso meno luminoso del precedente, prima di farlo accomodare in salotto. Steve si guarda brevemente intorno, lanciando un’occhiata veloce alle scale che portano alla stanza di Nancy, ma viene strappato via dai propri pensieri nel sentire un improvviso rumore di passi agitati che provengono dalla taverna. Raddrizza la schiena e il cuore gli batte più rapido nel petto – e gli sfugge un sospiro di sollievo quando il pericolo in agguato si rivela essere una ben nota chioma riccia che sfreccia nella sua direzione.

“Muoviti, Steve! Se arrivo in ritardo mamma mi uccide!”

Steve sorride divertito e si affretta a seguire Dustin.

 

 

È difficile tornare alla normalità, quindi, ma è meno difficile quando c’è Jonathan con lui.

“Ehi, Byers. Tutto okay?”

Jonathan chiude l’armadietto di scatto e gli dedica uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi tremolanti, ma sempre più convinti man mano che il tempo passa. “Tutto okay, Harrington. Hai studiato per il test di fisica che hai giovedì?”

Steve, che intanto si è appoggiato con una spalla ad un armadietto accanto a quello del ragazzo, lo guarda come se lo avesse appena insultato profondamente. “Mi chiedi se ho già studiato per un test che avrò tra tre giorni?” Replica, inarcando le sopracciglia e portandosi teatralmente una mano all’altezza del cuore. “È questo che pensi di me?”

Jonathan alza gli occhi al cielo con aria seccata, ma Steve nota che si sta mordendo forte il labbro inferiore per cercare di trattenere un sorriso. “Va bene, dovevo aspettarmelo” sospira e abbassa lo sguardo, giocherellando distrattamente con il bordo del maglione troppo grande che indossa. “Quindi, uhm… ti va se –”

“Ma guarda un po’ chi abbiamo qui, la coppia del secolo!”

Le labbra di Steve si stringono in una linea sottile quando Tommy H. interrompe Jonathan, mentre si avvicina a loro insieme a Carol. Lei scoppia a ridere, aggrappandosi al braccio del suo ragazzo; quando il suo sguardo si posa su Steve e Jonathan storce il naso, con un’espressione disgustata stampata sul volto.

“Levati dalle palle, idiota” bofonchia Steve, deciso a non dargli corda e, preferibilmente, a non rivolgergli più la parola per tutto l’ultimo anno.

“Andiamo, come mai sei così scontroso?” Tommy prende Steve dal colletto della giacca per tirarlo più vicino, rivolgendogli un sorriso tutto denti. “Il tuo ragazzo non ti soddisfa, frocio?”

Steve preme una mano sul petto di Tommy e lo spinge contro gli armadietti, provocando un rumore metallico abbastanza alto da attirare su di loro l’attenzione di tutti gli studenti che si trovano nel corridoio. “Smettila di dire cazzate” sibila, furioso per quella insinuazione e, soprattutto, per il volto improvvisamente pallido di Jonathan.

“Harrington non lo sa!” Esclama Carol, deliziata, la voce squillante e gli occhi chiari spalancati. “Davvero non sa che Byers sia un finocchio… Oh, sei così _ingenuo_ ” si copre la bocca con una mano, spostando lo sguardo da Steve a Jonathan, che sembra essere sul punto di fuggire via. “Perché pensi che Nancy lo abbia lasciato, altrimenti?”

La presa di Steve su Tommy si allenta quando il ragazzo sente quelle parole, voltandosi per guardare Jonathan, stupito, così Tommy ne approfitta per scrollarselo di dosso con un altro spintone.

“Non hai sentito quello che ha detto Steve?”

Steve è ancora più sorpreso quando si accorge che è Jonathan ad aver parlato: sta dividendo i due ragazzi con il proprio corpo e tiene i pugni chiusi stretti ai lati di esso come se si preparasse ad attaccare (o a difendersi). “Levati dalle palle.”

Tommy sogghigna. “Sei fortunato ad essere frocio: non ho intenzione di toccarti solo perché potresti essere contagioso.”

“Oh, davvero?” Ribatte Steve, così arrabbiato da sentirsi perfettamente calmo. “Mi dispiace, allora, ma ho paura che tu debba toccare _me_ ” gli sorride, candido, prima di tirargli un pugno dritto sull’occhio destro.

 

 

“Sai cosa dovresti fare? Metterti un bel cartello sulla schiena con la scritta _prendetemi a pugni, è divertente!_ ”

Steve guarda Jonathan di sottecchi mentre si tampona il naso sanguinante con un paio di fazzoletti. “Volevo solo farlo stare zitto.”

Jonathan gli rivolge un’occhiata esasperata, senza smettere di camminare davanti e indietro nel corridoio.

“Cristo Santo, vuoi stare fermo? Mi stai facendo venire mal di testa” si lamenta Steve dopo qualche minuto. Jonathan sbuffa e si lascia cadere su una sedia vuota, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Volevi solo farlo stare zitto, eh?” Riprende poi, quando il silenzio diventa insopportabile. “E per farlo dovevi iniziare una stupida rissa davanti a tutti?”

Steve si stringe nelle spalle. Cerca nelle tasche dei pantaloni altri fazzoletti, ché quelli che ha in mano stanno diventando inutilizzabili, ma Jonathan viene in suo soccorso recuperandone un po’ dal kleenex posato sulla scrivania del vicepreside, ora vuota visto che il suddetto sta parlando con Tommy nell’ufficio oltre la parete.

Steve li accetta con un piccolo “grazie” borbottato tra i denti, che fa sorridere leggermente Jonathan.

“Devi ammettere che quello stronzo se l’è meritato.”

Jonathan soffia via una risata. “Questo è vero. Dio, dovevi vedere la faccia della sua ragazza… è stato un bel momento, in fondo.”

Anche Steve ride, tentando di mantenere la voce bassa.

Entrambi non dicono nulla per una manciata di secondi.

“Senti, per quanto riguarda-”

“Quando Tommy ha detto-”

Si zittiscono tutti e due, guardandosi davvero negli occhi per la prima volta da quando si trovano lì.

“Non sapevo che tu e Nancy vi siete lasciati” spiega Steve, allontanandosi i fazzoletti dal naso che ora sembra aver smesso di sanguinare. “Perché non me ne hai parlato?”

Jonathan si passa una mano sul collo e distoglie lo sguardo dal suo. “Già… Mi dispiace. È successo qualche settimana fa. Abbiamo deciso che fosse meglio così – ci troviamo più a nostro agio come amici che come fidanzati, tutto qui.”

Lo sguardo di Steve si ammorbidisce, ma rimane serio. “Perché non me ne hai parlato, Jonathan?”

“Pensavo che, se tu lo avessi saputo, non avresti più voluto passare tanto tempo con me…”

Steve aggrotta la fronte e Jonathan prende un respiro profondo, continuando a fissare testardamente un punto sporco sulla parete davanti a loro.

“Nel caso, insomma– nel caso mi stessi attorno solo per tornare a vedere Nancy.”

“Ah.”

“Già.”

“Sei proprio scemo.”

“Scusami?”

Steve lo guarda in tralice e gli colpisce una spalla con una mano chiusa a pugno, senza metterci abbastanza forza per fargli male davvero. “Sei proprio scemo, Byers. Ti sto attorno – come dici tu – solo perché mi piace starti attorno. Mi piace che siamo amici.”

Le labbra di Jonathan si piegano da un lato in un sorriso storto che in qualche modo fa nascere un calore piacevole dentro Steve.

“Anche a me piace che siamo amici. Nonostante la tua faccia sia ridotta sempre peggio.”

Steve scoppia a ridere, questa volta, rifilandogli un pugno più forte del precedente.

“ _Ow!_ ”

“Così impari ad insultare la mia faccia.”

“Sta’ zitto, Steve.”

“Byers, Harrington.” La voce imperiosa del vicepreside fa sussultare entrambi. L’uomo sta tenendo aperta la porta della stanza, da cui esce Tommy con un’espressione per niente pentita – non che Steve si aspettasse altrimenti, ma è abbastanza soddisfatto quando nota il suo occhio violaceo. “Ho bisogno di scambiare due parole anche con voi.”

  
“Non provo più niente per Nancy, comunque” sente il bisogno di aggiungere Steve, in un sussurro, prima di seguire il vicepreside. “Ormai è acqua passata.”

Jonathan gli sorride con più convinzione. “Okay” mormora, sfiorando una guancia di Steve con la punta del naso mentre cerca di stargli il più vicino possibile per farsi sentire; Steve ringrazia tutto il sangue che si è seccato sul suo volto per impedirgli di notare che quel breve contatto lo abbia fatto arrossire. “Io e Nancy ci vediamo in biblioteca per studiare insieme, dopo la scuola; potresti unirti a noi.”

Steve ricambia subito il suo sorriso. “Okay.”

I successivi quindici minuti sono scanditi dalla voce noiosa del vicepreside che continua a ripetere quanto sia importante tenere un comportamento socialmente adeguato all’interno dell’istituto scolastico. Steve si perde la maggior parte del discorso, comunque, visto che la sua attenzione viene irrimediabilmente calamitata sul profilo tagliente di Jonathan, per la maggior parte del tempo, in un modo non particolarmente discreto.

(Il vicepreside lo sgrida più volte, Jonathan ogni volta alza gli occhi al cielo e sorride.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**4**

 

La prima volta che Steve visita Jonathan di notte si ritrova con una canna di fucile puntata in mezzo agli occhi.

“Woah! Porca puttana, Byers” esala, aggrappandosi al davanzale della sua finestra per mantenere l’equilibrio nonostante il principio dell’infarto che ha sicuramente sfiorato. “È questo il modo con cui accogli gli ospiti? Ecco perché non sei molto popolare in città.”

Le spalle di Jonathan si rilassano visibilmente; il ragazzo gli rivolge un’occhiataccia e abbandona il fucile sulla scrivania. “Gli ospiti passano dalla porta principale, di solito. E neanche tu sei così popolare ultimamente.”

Steve alza le mani in segno di resa e sogghigna. “Touché, amico.”

Jonathan rotea gli occhi e apre del tutto la finestra per lasciarlo entrare in camera propria.

“Che ci fai qui?”

Steve si guarda intorno, osservando i poster appesi alle pareti su cantanti e varie pellicole cinematografiche. “Ti piacciono molto i film horror, eh?” Commenta, invece, ignorando la sua domanda.

A Jonathan sfugge un sorriso mesto, lasciandosi cadere sul bordo del letto e provocando un leggero scricchiolio delle molle. “Ora non così tanto.”

Steve annuisce, capendo perfettamente cosa intende; cambia velocemente argomento, adocchiando su una scrivania una pila di foto e la macchina fotografica che lui stesso gli ha regalato. “Queste non sono male.” Sorride, prendendo in mano la prima fotografia – l’unico soggetto di essa è Will, intento a scartare un regalo di Natale con addosso un pigiama blu e bianco.

“Grazie, uhm- per quella” replica Jonathan, indicando la macchinetta con un cenno del capo.

“Te ne dovevo una, no?” Steve si stringe nelle spalle, prima di posare con cura la foto e prendere tra le mani la macchina fotografica stessa. Se la rigira tra le dita, con un cipiglio concentrato addosso che gli fa aggrottare la fronte.

“Che diavolo stai facendo?”

“Cerco di capire come scattarti una foto, ovviamente.”

Jonathan piega la testa da un lato e inarca un sopracciglio. “Vengo malissimo in foto.”

Steve sbuffa un _tsk_ come se non ci credesse affatto. Avvicina la macchina ad un occhio e pigia il primo bottone che trova, catturando un Jonathan Byers vagamente infastidito e incredibilmente divertito nello stesso momento.

“Sei molto fotogenico, invece” decide Steve, rimettendo la macchina sul mobile in legno. Sfiora il bordo dell’obiettivo con due dita, rifiutandosi di alzare lo sguardo mentre continua a parlare. “Con i tuoi lineamenti e quei capelli sugli occhi, sei abbastanza piacevole – da guardare. Oggettivamente.”

Ora entrambe le sopracciglia di Jonathan sono sollevate. “Piacevole da guardare?”

Steve schiocca la lingua contro il palato e “ _oggettivamente_ ” ripete, come se fosse indispensabile da aggiungere, prima di accorgersi di non avere la minima idea di cosa stia dicendo e optare per rispondere alla prima domanda dell’amico.

“Non riuscivo a dormire” spiega, passandosi una mano tra i capelli in disordine – è strano non vedere il solito ciuffo arricciato con cura sulla sua fronte – e prendendo posto sul letto, accanto a Jonathan. “Non riesco a dormire da un po’ di tempo, in realtà.”

L’attenzione di entrambi i ragazzi si sposta sul fucile che Jonathan stringeva qualche minuto prima. “Posso capirti” mormora con un filo di voce. Si alza per riporre l’arma nell’armadio, nascondendola tra un paio di giacche di jeans consumate. “Perché non sei andato da Nancy? Se non riuscivi a dormire.” Gli chiede, poi, girandosi per poterlo guardare negli occhi.

Steve appoggia i palmi aperti delle mani sul materasso, ritagliandosi un paio di secondi per osservare i piedi nudi di Jonathan, i pantaloni del pigiama e la maglietta bianca che indossa; intravede una parte della sua clavicola sinistra da un buco nel tessuto sfilacciato.

“Da Nancy? Sarebbe stato strano.”

“Ed essere in camera mia all’una di notte non lo trovi strano?”

Il sorriso largo di Steve sembra splendere di luce propria. “So che aspettavi questo momento dalla prima volta che mi hai visto, Byers, non c’è bisogno che tu ti finga indifferente.”

Jonathan _non_ arrossisce perché quello che dice Steve _non_ è assolutamente vero.

“Sta’ zitto, idiota” borbotta, sedendosi sul proprio letto nel punto più lontano possibile da lui. Si sistema a gambe incrociate e fa finta di non sentire lo sguardo di Steve addosso.

“Avevo bisogno di vedere te” ammette Steve, dopo un po’; si sdraia sul letto e alza la testa verso Jonathan, come se avesse paura di perderlo di vista. “È così strano?”

Jonathan incontra i suoi occhi, stupito di sentire quelle parole. _Certo che è strano, perché mai dovresti aver bisogno di me?_

“Sono successe cose più strane” replica, invece, facendo sorridere Steve. “Vuoi dormire qui? Io posso andare sul divano.”

“Non essere stupido, ci stiamo benissimo entrambi.”

Jonathan vorrebbe dire che non è quello il punto e che in realtà il suo letto non è così grande, ma recupera un cuscino in più e un paio di pantaloni più comodi che lancia verso Steve. Rimane girato di schiena mentre aspetta che Steve si cambi, si tolga la giacca e si sistemi sotto il lenzuolo, poi spegne la luce e ci si infila a sua volta.

Rimangono entrambi in silenzio, a pancia in su, con gli occhi puntati al soffitto.

“Posso chiederti una cosa?”

Jonathan non dice nulla, ché tanto sa perfettamente che Steve continuerà a parlare in ogni caso.

“Tommy e Carol hanno detto che… insomma, lo sai- quello che hanno detto su di te. È la verità?”

Jonathan si gira su un fianco per guardarlo, anche se l’oscurità gli rende difficile distinguere bene la sua figura. Il cuore gli batte in gola con violenza e tenta inutilmente di rimetterlo al suo posto. “Mi stai chiedendo se sono gay?”

Steve, accorgendosi dei suoi movimenti, copia la sua posizione e si ritrova a fissare direttamente gli occhi spalancati di Jonathan. “Eh, sì. Sono solo curioso, davvero. Non ci sarebbero problemi, se tu lo fossi, cazzo, certo che no, ci mancherebbe–”

Jonathan è sorpreso di star sorridendo. Lo lascia rantolare ancora per un po’, divertendosi a vederlo così nervoso per la prima volta in vita sua e il desiderio di baciarlo è così forte, in questo momento, da fargli venire la pelle d’oca.

“Immagino di sì” lo interrompe, quindi, mettendo a tacere i propri pensieri.

“Oh. Okay. Non c’è problema.”

“L’hai già detto.”

“Giusto. Buonanotte, allora.”

“Buonanotte, Harrington.”

Jonathan non si ricorda di essersi mai addormentato così in fretta.

 

 

 

  
Quando Will si sveglia è da solo nel letto: è strano, perché negli ultimi mesi si è sempre trovato accanto suo fratello. Non ha mai capito se lo facesse per non far sentire solo Will o se stesso, ma non si è mai lamentato a riguardo.

Un cattivo presentimento inizia a farsi spazio nella sua mente, ma cerca di ignorarlo; probabilmente Jonathan sta dormendo in camera sua. Dove altro potrebbe essere?

Will si alza, allora, ed esce dalla stanza in punta di piedi: il silenzio che lo circonda è snervante e di certo non lo aiuta a sentirsi meglio. Trattiene il respiro quando entra in camera di Jonathan. All’inizio non nota nulla di strano e sta quasi per tirare un sospiro di sollievo, ma d’un tratto si accorge che la persona raggomitolata sotto le coperte non è affatto Jonathan.

Si blocca sul posto con gli occhi sgranati e non riesce più a pensare razionalmente. È per questo che prende il primo oggetto a portata di mano e, senza nemmeno darsi la pena di vedere chi sia, colpisce il nemico con la propria arma improvvisata.

 

Steve si sveglia di soprassalto in mezzo ad un gran frastuono. E con un dolore pulsante in mezzo alla fronte. Ormai ci sta facendo l’abitudine.

“Ma che…!”          

“Steve?!”

Si stropiccia gli occhi, sedendosi sul materasso, prima di socchiuderli per cercare di capire che diavolo stia succedendo. La prima cosa che vede è Jonathan, fermo sullo stipite della porta, con uno spazzolino in una mano e l’altra premuta contro la propria bocca – Jonathan che sta ridendo, tantissimo, con gli occhi chiusi e le spalle che tremano.

Steve non l’ha mai visto così. Gli verrebbe quasi da ridere a propria volta, se non fosse per il livido che sente starsi formando inesorabilmente sulla propria fronte. (Quanto vorrebbe avere in mano la macchina fotografica per fargli almeno una foto, però.)

“Oh mio Dio, mi dispiace tanto!”

Steve nota solo ora Will Byers in piedi vicino al letto, che ha in mano una lampada e sembra voler sprofondare.

“Ragazzi, state bene? Ho sentito delle – oh. Ciao, Steve.”

Joyce arriva dal corridoio, trafelata, ma la preoccupazione svanisce in fretta dal suo volto nel ritrovarsi davanti a quella scena insolita. Rimane per qualche secondo catturata dalla visione di Jonathan che _ride_ – non sa davvero da quanto tempo non lo vede ridere così – per poi accorgersi della presenza di Steve Harrington nel letto del figlio. Sposta lo sguardo da Steve a Jonathan, che intanto sta cercando di riprendersi, e viceversa; un sorriso consapevole si forma sulle sue labbra.

“Buongiorno, signora Byers.”

(Will abbassa con nonchalance la lampada fino a poggiarla sul comodino come se niente fosse.)

“Te l’ho già detto, tesoro, chiamami Joyce. Ti fermi a fare colazione con noi?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**[+1]**

 

“Ti stai facendo bello per il tuo ragazzo?”

Jonathan alza gli occhi al cielo e rivolge a sua madre un’occhiata gelida (anche se Joyce può giurare di averlo visto arrossire), per poi a tornare a fissare il proprio armadio dalle ante spalancate con uno sguardo torvo. Non sa solo cosa mettersi, tutto qui, è forse un crimine?

“Non è il mio ragazzo.”

“Sì che lo è” afferma Joyce con dolcezza.

“Sì che lo è” concorda Will, da qualche parte tra la cucina e il salotto.

Jonathan grugnisce qualcosa con aria di disappunto e Joyce si avvicina al figlio per scompigliargli i capelli in un gesto d’affetto. “Se vuoi fare colpo su Steve dovresti mettere il maglione blu, comunque. Ti sta davvero bene.”

“Non voglio fare colpo su Steve” nega rapidamente Jonathan, stringendo forte le braccia al petto. “È solo una serata tra amici, okay? Guardiamo un film, prendiamo una pizza, fine della storia.”

“Va bene, va bene” acconsente Joyce, anche se non gli crede per niente. “Io e Will restiamo da Jim fino a domani mattina, okay? Quindi non ti preoccupare, nel caso Steve voglia fermarsi per… beh, _dormire_ ” gli rifila un occhiolino, facendo delle virgolette in aria con le dita mentre pronuncia l’ultima parola.

“Mamma!” Esclama Jonathan, arrossendo fino alle punte delle orecchie. “Dio, sei così imbarazzante – Will, portatela via!”

Joyce ride e si sporge per posare un bacio veloce sulla sua guancia. “Divertiti, ti voglio bene.” Sorride, allegra, mentre esce dalla sua camera. “Andiamo, Will, Jim e Jane ci aspettano!”

Will si sporge per un secondo dalla porta della stanza di Jonathan prima di seguire la madre. “Se Steve ti tratta male dimmelo, ché ci pensiamo io e i ragazzi. E Jane. E Max. Soprattutto loro due.”

Jonathan non può fare a meno di sorridere.

(E alla fine indossa il maglione blu.)

  


 

  
Steve avverte i palmi delle mani sudargli mentre si avvicina alla porta d’ingresso della casa dei Byers – il che è assurdo, perché non ha nessun motivo per essere nervoso. Non sa neanche perché ha impiegato così tanto tempo per decidere cosa mettersi e per sistemarsi i capelli, davvero.

(Si strofina le mani contro i pantaloni di jeans prima di bussare.)

Jonathan gli apre con un sorriso sincero sulle labbra e già questo rischia di mandare Steve in tilt. “Ehi. È strano vederti passare dalla porta, per una volta.”

Steve nota che anche Jonathan deve essersi impegnato per il proprio aspetto – e soprattutto per i capelli, che non ha mai visto così curati: invece di cascargli negli occhi gli sfiorano la fronte lateralmente in un ciuffo leggermente alzato, sembra che abbia usato addirittura del gel.

“Cosa ti aspettavi? Sono un gran signore” ammicca Steve e visto che non sa cosa fare delle proprie mani le infila nelle tasche della giacca grigia. “Il primo passo è entrare dalla porta, il secondo è dirti quanto ti stia bene questo maglione.”

Jonathan sente distintamente il volto pizzicargli; gli fa segno di entrare in casa e si affretta a dargli le spalle, per chiudere la porta, in modo che non lo veda arrossire. “Ovviamente” gli dà corda, con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra (perché Steve sta solo scherzando, giusto?). “C’è anche un terzo passo?”

Steve ricambia il sorriso. “Farti innamorare perdutamente di me.”

Jonathan inarca un sopracciglio, fingendo di essere assolutamente disgustato all’idea. “Ti piacerebbe, Harrington.”

 

  
Il film lo sceglie Steve e la pizza la ordina Jonathan: nessuno dei due segue molto quello che succede in televisione, però, visto che entrambi approfittano di quella vicinanza per lanciare all’altro occhiate veloci.

La spalla destra di Steve si avvicina alla spalla sinistra di Jonathan fino ad appoggiarvisi, ad un certo punto, e nessuno dei due interrompe quel contatto fino alla fine del film.

  
Jonathan osserva passivamente i titoli di coda susseguirsi sullo schermo nero. Si morde distrattamente il labbro inferiore, cercando qualcosa da dire per continuare la serata e non fare annoiare Steve. Il ragazzo sempre piuttosto tranquillo, invece: sta masticando l’ultimo pezzo di pizza ai peperoni, che ormai deve essere piuttosto fredda, prendendosi tutto il tempo del mondo.

Sono seduti sul pavimento del salotto con la schiena appoggiata al divano e Jonathan vorrebbe fare qualcosa di stupido, come fingere di sbadigliare per passare un braccio attorno alle spalle di Steve – nei film funziona, no? – ma non pensa che sia una buona idea, così si fa coraggio e morde forte la punta della lingua prima di parlare.

“Mamma e Will si fermano a dormire da Hopper” lo informa, di colpo e tanto velocemente da saltare qualche lettera, facendo sussultare Steve per lo spavento. “Puoi stare qui ancora un po’. Se ti va.”

Steve si riprende in fretta e gli sorride, cercando di apparire calmo nonostante non si sia mai sentito così agitato. “Certo” annuisce, mettendo via il cartone di pizza ormai vuoto.

Jonathan annuisce a propria volta. “Bene. Uhm. C’è ancora della birra in frigo?” Lo avverte, anche se risulta più come una domanda che un’affermazione. “Possiamo mettere un po’ di musica.”

Jonathan sparisce nel corridoio, prima che Steva possa dire qualcosa, per recuperare lo stereo e qualche cassetta dalla propria camera; quando torna in salotto vede che Steve ha preso un paio di birre e gli sta dando la schiena, ora. Tamburella le dita sulla bottiglia che stringe in una mano, disegnando di tanto in tanto dei piccoli cerchi sulla condensa formatasi sul vetro.

Sembra nervoso.

Jonathan si schiarisce la gola e nasconde un sorriso dietro un pugno chiuso. “Ti piace Bowie?”

“Bowie?”

Steve aspetta che sistemi lo stereo e che faccia partire una cassetta, per poi sporgergli una birra.

“ _Ziggy Stardust_ , _Rock 'N' Roll Suicide_? _Rebel rebel_? _Hang on to yourself_?”

L’espressione di Steve, sempre più persa, fa scoppiare a ridere Jonathan. “Scusa, scusa.” Si mette una mano davanti alla bocca e Steve fa finta di essere offeso per continuare a vederlo sorridere così. “È che – Dio, Harrington, sei così ignorante per quanto riguarda la vera musica.”

Steve alza un dito medio nella sua direzione e beve un sorso di birra. “Fortunatamente ci sei tu a farmela scoprire, non è vero?”

Jonathan gli scocca un sorriso bieco. “David lo devi conoscere assolutamente. È… non so, un genio, un matto, un alieno, un inventore. È una spugna, dove c’è cultura e creatività trovi anche lui.” Fa ondeggiare la bottiglia di vetro tra due dita, con ancora quel leggero sorriso sulle labbra da cui Steve non riesce a staccare lo sguardo. “David sarà immortale, te lo assicuro.” Sporge la propria bottiglia verso quella dell’amico, avvicinandosi a lui fino a farle toccare in un brindisi. “A David Bowie.”

Steve ricambia il sorriso e pensa che potrebbe rimanere tutta la vita a guardarlo ridere con una canzone di questo David Bowie in sottofondo. “A questa serata” lo corregge, rivolgendogli un occhiolino.

“A questa serata” accetta Jonathan, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Si porta la birra alla bocca e Steve deve obbligarsi a distogliere gli occhi dalla sua gola quando un paio di gocce gli sfuggono dalle labbra, scivolando via sulla sua pelle chiara.

  


“Lo sai,” inizia Jonathan – qualcosa come dieci minuti o un’ora dopo, Steve ha decisamente perso la cognizione del tempo – una volta che entrambi si sono buttati sul divano. “È bello stare con te.”

Steve arriccia le labbra, sorpreso. “Grazie?”

Jonathan scuote la testa con aria concentrata e porta una mano su una spalla di Steve, come per aggrapparsi a lui. “No, intendo – fino all’anno scorso pensavo davvero di odiarti, ma ora sono felice che siamo amici.” Si interrompe, improvvisamente incerto. “Siamo amici, vero?”

Steve appoggia la nuca contro un cuscino e annuisce. “Amici, certo.”

“Bene.” Jonathan raddrizza la schiena, soddisfatto. “Sei una bella persona, Steve Harrington.”

“E tu sei inquietantemente affettivo quando sei ubriaco, Jonathan Byers.”

Jonathan vorrebbe rimanere serio per guardarlo male, ma risulta troppo difficile al momento. “Non è vero” ribatte, comunque, bevendo ancora un po’ di birra. “Non mi sono mai ubriacato.”

Steve sorride e appoggia la mano libera su un fianco di Jonathan, ma soltanto perché sembra troppo instabile altrimenti; e, comunque, a Jonathan non sembra dare fastidio. “Solo perché non sei mai venuto alle mie grandiose feste.”

“Grandiose? Io avrei detto più che altro stupide.”

“Mi sento davvero, davvero tradito in questo momento.”

Jonathan chiude gli occhi e ride buttando la testa all’indietro: Steve non l’ha mai visto così libero e così bello.

“Sta’ zitto, Harrington” decreta, infine, bevendo un lungo sorso di birra prima di posare la bottiglia di vetro ormai vuota sul pavimento. Scatta in piedi senza troppa grazia, si passa il dorso di una mano sulle labbra e rivolge un raro sorriso ampio a Steve. “E balla con me.”

Steve non è certo di aver sentito bene. “Scusami?”

Jonathan sogghigna e si piega sullo stereo per alzare il volume. Inizia a ondeggiare i fianchi seguendo il ritmo della canzone e i suoi movimenti sono terribilmente scoordinati, ma in qualche modo riescono a renderlo incredibilmente attraente agli occhi di Steve, che cerca di ingoiare quei pensieri assurdi e inopportuni insieme all’alcol.

“Avrai ballato durante le tue _grandiose_ feste, no?”

Steve non è sicuro di registrare consciamente quella domanda: è troppo impegnato ad osservarlo mentre danza, leggero come se non avesse nessuna preoccupazione al mondo, con la luce della stanza che piove sui suoi capelli biondi, sulle sue palpebre abbassate e sulle sue clavicole pallide, che sguizzano di tanto in tanto da sotto il maglione aderente. Si stupisce di come il suo corpo riesca a sembrare inspiegabilmente più tagliente e nello stesso tempo più dolce mentre si lascia andare.

Jonathan sta canticchiando tra sé e sé le ultime parole della canzone (“uno dei primi esempi di punk rock”, a detta sua) come se si fosse dimenticato della presenza di Steve, ma non è così, a quanto pare, visto che si passa le dita di una mano tra i capelli sudati per toglierseli dagli occhi e lo guarda come se si aspettasse una risposta – oh, giusto.

Steve, rendendosi conto di essere rimasto immobile a fissarlo per diversi minuti, posa la birra accanto alle altre bottiglie vuote e si alza. “Di solito ballavo con delle ragazze.”

“Mhm.” Jonathan si concentra sulla nuova melodia trasmessa dallo stereo, sulla voce di Bowie – che sta cantando _Oh no, love! You’re not alone_ – e compie un paio di passi all’indietro per allontanarsi da Steve, in modo da non metterlo a disagio. “Non devi neanche toccarmi, visto? La tua eterosessualità è al sicuro.”

Il suo tono forzatamente leggero viene intaccato da una punta di amarezza, ma Steve non gli permette neanche di finire la frase: si avvicina a lui e aggancia le dita i lembi del suo maglione. “E se volessi farlo?”

Jonathan arrossisce ed è sicuramente per l’alcol (oppure no). “Toccami, allora.”

Le braccia di Steve passano attorno alla sua vita e Jonathan si ritrova all’improvviso contro il suo corpo. “Balli così con tutte le tue ragazze?”

Steve ride contro un suo orecchio. “Sta’ zitto, Jonathan” ribatte, premendo un bacio leggero su una sua tempia. Jonathan rimane immobile, così Steve posa un altro bacio sulla sua fronte e un altro sul suo zigomo, fermandosi ad un soffio dalla sua bocca.

Jonathan si passa la lingua sulle labbra e Steve segue quel movimento con lo sguardo.

“Ci stiamo per baciare?”

Steve rafforza la presa sui suoi fianchi, facendolo tremare contro di sé.

“Penso proprio di sì.”

“Sarebbe strano.”

“E ancora ti stupisci, Byers?”

A Jonathan viene da ridere, ma preme le labbra su quelle di Steve.

 

Il primo bacio è breve, incerto e interrotto dai sorrisi di entrambi.

Il secondo bacio è più lungo, più intenso: Jonathan porta le dita sul volto di Steve, ad occhi chiusi, passandole sulle sue tempie e sulle sue guance come per imprimere i tratti del ragazzo nella propria mente. Abbandona poi una mano sul suo collo, piegando la testa da un lato per approfondire il bacio, mentre l’altra afferra la maglietta di Steve per tenerselo il più vicino possibile.

Le dita di Steve, intanto, oltrepassano la barriera soffice del maglione di Jonathan per imprimersi sui suoi fianchi; non sembrano avere nessuna intenzione di abbandonarli e sono ancora lì anche quando i due si addormentano sul divano, incastrati in un groviglio di braccia e gambe e capelli sparsi.

 

 

Joyce e Will li trovano così, la mattina successiva.

Joyce, senza poter fare a meno di sorridere, preme il dito indice sulle labbra per intimare al figlio di fare silenzio. Will annuisce, prende una coperta e la posa su entrambi, cercando di fare piano per non svegliarli; schizza poi in camera sua, non vedendo l'ora di contattare Dustin e dirgli di aver vinto la scommessa. (“ _Ha_! Ti avevo detto che Steve e Jonathan avrebbero dormito _di nuovo_ insieme entro sette giorni! Mi devi cinque dollari.”)

 

 

 

Steve dovrà fermarsi a fare colazione con i Byers anche stavolta.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
